the vagabond's journey
by scarlet tribe
Summary: A wanderer as free as the wind; her soul a flame, her heart passionate. SHe joins the fellowship, determined to play her part in history. SHe was made for adventures, she is the wanderer. as she travels, she overcomes the evils of the world and evils of her heart, as the ring seeks to destroy her. Will she succumb to it? or will fellowship and love save her
1. Chapter 1

Deirdra Randiriel Wanderer

Introduction

I had been summoned. I, the wanderer of Middle Earth, had been summoned to Rivendell. A place of great beauty, grace, a serenity I had longed to return to. Had Lord Elrond insisted I stay, I may have been tempted, but the life of a vagabond is my way. It was not Elrond who had summoned me, perhaps he knows not of my coming. No, the summoner is an old friend of mine. Gandalf the Grey had sent word to me of a meeting. This meeting would be of a ring and a journey. He wished me there for reasons I know not of. I am not an actual guardian of Middle Earth, though many mistake me for one (I am convinced Gandalf often makes the same mistake). Using a raven, Gandalf had sent me a piece of parchment instructing to ride to Rivendell in order to partake in the meeting. Lest I face his wrath on a later date, I mount my faithful horse, and companion for many years, Mithroch, the grey horse. She is a light grey horse. No spots, but her mane is black as coal, and her tail is as well. Together we ride for the familiar land of the elves, and I prepare myself for the tarries of interacting with people once more. tHey can be quiet trying, even the elves at times.

Chapter one

Me, in pain, and causing a scene

The sun had passed its noon spot and was heading towards the horizon. I paused at a place for Mithroch to drink. I dismounted and sat on the ground, resting. Pulling out my small sword, I cleaned the already cleaned blade. Gandalf had given it to me after the passing of my brother. The sword is called animos. It is an old sword, whose name is of a language that had been dead since before even Elrond was born. The only reason we know the name's meaning is due to Lady Galadriel, who had taken an interest in the language when she was a child. The name means courage. This sword gave me the courage to do the things that frightened me and showed me the path to freedom from the grief and most of the guilt I bore from my brother's death. I looked at the blade, a small inscription near the handle read _fortuna favet audaci _meaning fortune favors the brave. I place it back in its sheath and check my bow to ensure there is no damage. The white wood of the birch tree almost glows. I loved archery, it was the weapon I was most skilled at. It was my elvish blood giving me this gift. I am not an elf. My father was an elf. My mother, a halfdwarf, half human. Her father was human and her mother, dwarf. She was a strong yet graceful woman. My father loved her for her heart and strength. I bet it helped she was beautiful though. This interesting lineage has given me a unique character though. I have very curly (some days unruly) brown hair. The large curls reach to the small of my back. I usually hold it in a braid. My slightly dark skin is not too light but is slightly tanned. My eyes are unique because they change color. They may be a very light brown one day, but the next day they can be blacker than ink. I am rather short. This is one of the only things dwarfish about me. I am only five feet and one inch. I have womanly curves which cancel out the slenderness of the elves. Instead my bones are lines with muscles. Nothing outlandish or manly. Because I lack the elvish looks, my elvish blood shows in how I move, react and fight. I am also a deep lover of music of any kind.

I think of an old dwarf song my mother would sing and I hum the tune. It was about the group who had traveled to the lonely mountain to defeat smaug. As I hum I notice the horse was finished resting. Getting off the ground I mount my steed once more. I am about to set the horse in motion when I hear a rumbling. It was not thunder, nor horses, turning, I see a small pack of Orcs riding their dogs straight at me. What are they doing so close to Rivendell? Outraged, I draw my sword and charge them.

There were only five. I clashed blades with the first and was able to quickly disarm him. Seeing my chance, I slashed the throat of the dog and pierced the chest of his rider. The second had directed its dog to leap at me and knock me off my horse. I clung to my sword as I fell. I watched as Mithroch ran away in the direction of Rivendell.

I suddenly find myself being pulled up by my hair. I hiss in pain and glare at the orcs. The orc with my hair pulled my head back and brought his sword to cut my throat but I was quicker. I brought mine up and over my head and stabbed. The orc staggered back tacking my sword with it. I pulled out a small dagger and lodeged it in the face of the third orc. Grabbing my sword from the fallen orc I rushed the fourth but was pushed back by a force and a pain in my shoulder. I looked to see a nasty arrow. I pulled it out with a grunt of pain and charged again. This time the arrow hit my leg. I fell to the earth. I waited a moment to try and catch my breath but another arrow found its way to my arm. I yelled out curses and hoisted myself up. With a determintation that would have made many proud, I charged the orc and sliced his head clean off to see the archer behind him. With a great yell and mighty swing, I cut off his arm and cut off his head. I watched as its body collapsed. I looked to myself and saw I was coverd in dirt, blood and bruises from being knocked off my horse.

With great fatigue, I too collapsed to the ground and lied, bleeding on the ground. I had been in worse situations so do not think I was hoping for some one to miraculously find me. No, in a moment I would try to get up and make my way to Rivendell. Orcs this close cannot mean anything good.

Mithroch nunged my head with her snout and I raised my semi good arm to pet her. I pulled myself up and somehow managed to mount her. Sheathing my sword I grabbed the long hair of the orc to bring with me as proof. If humans were going to be present, I was going to need evidence of the scouting party.

The greasy hair in my hand was not pleasant. I set the horse into a full run to Rivendell. If I hurried I could make it by sunset. My wounds ached and I was in need of medical help. But I hardly noticed. I was filled with rage and anger. How dare they come so close to the elves? How dare they attempt to attack the peacefull lands. Had they not murdered and massacred enough?

I rode for hours, not slowing or stopping, when I had finally reache the entrance.

AS I neared I saw the two gaurds. I heard them cry "Halt!" but in a reply I cried "Move!"

I could see a gathering of men, elves and other small beings in the west pavilion. I rode the horse as fast as I could up the roads of Rivendell and to the pavilion as fast as I could.

The commotion I left in my wake not something I cared about at the moment. So as Mithroch entered the pavilion, I cared not for the odd looks and shocked faces, nor the exasperated look of Gandalf. But I jumped from the back of my horse and ran a few paces in the direction of Elrond yelling.

"Lord Elrond! I just encountered a scouting party of Orcs! Why are they growing bolder in leaving Isengard?! What is the meaning of this? They are daring to head in this direction!"

"That is why we are here." He responded quickly. Others jumped in.

"You lie!"

"They would do no such thing!"

"How would you be alive to tell this tale if it were true?"

"I lie not! I may be a woman but I can fight as well as any of you!"

"Lord Elrond who is she and what is she doing here?"

"How can a woman fight off a party of Orcs?!"

"Where is your proof!" the last comment sent me over the edge and I lifted the head of one of the orcs I had slain. A collective gasp was heard and I threw it at the man who questioned me last.

"There is your proof! This is the head of an orc I had slain! If you do not believe me still, you are wither a fool or blind!" my commnet started a mini riot of egocentric men who believe women to be helpless all the time. Lord Elrond's voice quieted the room and I felt a comforting hand upon my shoulder.

"Enough. This woman was requested to come to this council by Gandalf and myself. Her skills and ability match, if not out do your own. Please sit."

The men sit but many still held glares. Though three faces did catch my attention. A man, a child and Gandalf.

Gandalf looked as if he was about to laugh at a child throwing a small tantrum. Gandalf was once my stand in father, and I often got that look when I had outbursts like this. He once told me I have a soul of fire; wild, passionate and free: not something to be tamed. This was one of his looks of humorous approval. The man looked at me in amusement in a similar way as Gandalf. Taking in the features of the man I saw it was my old friend Aragorn. Beside him was the curly brown hair and large feet. But clear blue eyes stood out to me. Thy held curiosity and slight confusion. I raised my hand in greeting to him.

"Now then, we must finish the meeting tomarrow, for some still have not arrived. Dinner is ready I believe. Please make your way and feel at home." He said as men stood and headed out. His grip tightened slightly as he turned to me. "I shall have Arwen help attend to your wounds. Are you well enough?" he asked, slight concern showing upno his face as he lifted a hand and placed it upon my cheek. I nodded, too tired for words.

"Perhaps you should sit." He said. I nodded and turned to walk to the chairs but I found myself falling and then being caught. "Steady now." I heard Aragorn say to me. He helped me into a seat and Elrond and Gandalf came nearer, the boy still standing behind Aragorn.

"Elrond, they grow nearer. And stronger. tHere were only five and they had been five of the strongest I had fought in years. What were they? They were stronger than the others."

"Urukai. They are the Orcs that have been especialy made as warriors. They are stronger, bigger, faster. It is a good thing you are as skilled a fighter as you are." I heard Gandalf say to me. I smiled.

"hello old friend."

"Hello little flame." He responded with a smile. This was our customary greeting. A jab at each other. I called him old; he likened me to fire. I used to be insulted until I realized how special fire can be.

"Aragorn, how are you my friend?" I ask as I turned to him. "Fairer off than you it seems." I nod with a smile. I look to the boy, still watching. "Aragorn why have you brought a child?"

"He is no child. He is a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins." Gandalf says proudly. I can see why. Baggins was an important last name. I waved him closer. He slowly came to me and I grabbed his hands.

"Little one, why do you look so confused? Have you never seen a woman before? Are there no women hobbits?" I ask teasingly. He becomes flustered and I laugh. "I jest my friend."

"It is only that you are small, I had not thought you would be one to pick up a sword." He tries to explain. I nod.

"I may be small, Frodo, but sometimes the most powerful, the most brave, are the smaller being." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Arwen is almost here. Im sure she will be glad to see you again." Elrond had said.

"Yes and after you are patched up, you can join us for a proper meal. It looks as him you haven't eaten in days again." Gandalf said unapprovingly. He hates it when in do not eat enough.

"That is because I haven't" I say with a small smile. I hear Gandalf start to growl in his wizard way when someone came to the pavilion. I looked to see my dear friend Arwen. I smile brightly and try to stand but my smile falters when I see her face.

"Arwen, what is wrong?" I ask worriedly. She recovers and puts on a calmer face.

"Randiriel, what had happned to you? You are beaten and blooded. And what on earth has happened t your hair?" she said as she approached. I looked to see wjat she had meant and I saw nothing. My hair had been cut so oddly. Most ended near my shouder but osme still reached longer lengths. My long hair was mostly gone. "It must have been while I was fighting." A look of disapproval etched my features. The men shook their heads with small smiles, glad I was still alive and safe.

They ushered me away and Arwen and I headed to the room they kept for me. This place was as close as I could come to a home. I loved it here, and Arwen and Elrond loved me as well.

After my family had died, I had been taken in by many. Elrond and Gandalf served as fathers and mentors, Arwen was a sister to me as Aragorn was a brother and friend. Lady Galadriel was like a mother. She taught me academics and she is the cause of my love for music and beauty in many things. But the most important thing she did for me was be a comfort. After the loss of my family, I had been plagued by nightmares. I had not slept or eaten in weeks. I lived off of water and small bites of food. I was wasting away. Lord Elrond had Gandalf lead me to Galadriel. She comforted me for the nights I was plagued by nightmares, she helped me to see joy in life again. And for the first time in weeks, I had eaten an entire serving of food. She was a mother to me, and she considers me her daughter. However, I was not ment to stay in one place for too long, so I had not seen her in a few years. I hoped I would see her soon.

As we walked down the halls, we passed three more hobbits. I looked at them confused but they went right past us. And I watched as more people arrived. I turned to Arwen.

"Why is everyone here? Why are we gathering?"

Please reiveiw! I hope you all like it. Happy easter!


	2. Chapter 2

Part2 wanderer

.

"Had no one informed you?" she asked. I shook my head. She started to explain to me all that had taken place. The ring has come into the ownership of Frodo Baggins through his uncle. He was to take the ring to mount doom (a terrible place if you ask me) and destroy it.

"But how can one hobbit possibly make it there on his own? Is that why everyone is here?" she nods.

"Many representatives are here to decide who will accompany him it is decided to destroy it."

"Decide to destroy it?! That thing should have been destroyed long ago!" I say indignantly. Arwen nods in agreement. But that was not how the fate of all involved was to be. As we enter my room I look around and stare at the familiar furniture. I walk to the wardrobe that held my clothes they kept for me if I were to ever drop in. The wardrobe had dresses. I preferred tunics and breeches personally but it felt nice to dress like a lady every so often. Arwen pulled out a beautiful yet simple gown. It was light blue and white. She helped me into it and I grabbed my worn brown belt to put on. Arwen took it from me and instead handed me a belt that seemed to be made of silver yet it felt like silk. "This yould suit you much better." I thanked her and she was right. It went with the dress beautifully.

I turned to the desk and saw a box I had been missing for a while. I opened it and pulled out a dagger. It was a silver bade with a black hilt. Next to it were simple throwing knives. There were three. I but the dagger into the belt and the knives into a small knife pouch I had hooked onto the belt as well.

I turned to Arwen. "Now may we go and join the others for supper?" she giggled and shook her head. "We must fix your hair." I had forgotten. Though my hair had become unruly, I had liked it long. I suppose now is a time for changes. Arwen sat me down and went to work. She cut it to my shoulders and layered my hair. She had also managed to make it temporarily straight. With a silver head band that was decorated with vines of ivy, she pulled my bangs back. I looked different, but short hair would be a blessing now.

Satisfied with how I looked, we made our way to the eating hall. I joined the table and placed myself next to Gandalf and across from Aragorn. He looked at my new hair. "What do you think?" I ask.

"It suits you. Im sure it will be easier to manage now as well." I nodded and smiled in thanks.

AS I raised a glass of wine to my lips, I heard a red headed hobbit ask to Frodo and point to me "why does that male elf dress as a woman?" not helping my case, I spit out the wine in shock. It lands on a man who appears to be from Gondor. I apologize and my frineds erupt in laughter.

"Mr. Gangee, this is no man. This is Dierdra, the wanderer of Middle Earth. Simply because one's hair is short does not mean they are male. Perhaps you should look at her and not her hair." Gandalf said wisely.

"Ah! My apologies miss!" he says to me. I tell him not to worry about it and I turn my attention to Aragorn and Elrond who smile at me, Aragorn has mirth in his eyes from the laughter and I glare at him.

Fortunalty the meal had gone without further incident and I had befriended the hobbits. Merry and Pipin were fun to speak with. I also spoke with a dwarf named Gimli. He seemed to shy away after I had told him I was half elf, yet grown interested that I had also dwarvish blood in me.

Next to Aragon was an elf. He was blond with piercing blue grey eyes. I spoke with him briefly. He was the prince of his home. He had asked if I had been able to visit there before. I replied with a no. I had not been able to visit Mirkwood. I spent most of my time in Rohan, Rivendell or forests and plains. I had only been to gondor twice and I passed Isengaard years ago. I told him a brief summary of where I had been. I learned that he was a traveler at heart. It wasn't something he shared or even knew himself. It was the way he carried himself and what he thought of my journeys. I can usually tell small things about a persons personality. It has helped me in many situations

After supper, we all parted our separate ways. I found myself in an empty pavilion near a waterfall. The moon glowing beautifully. I had gone to my room to fetch my sword. I started to practice the techniques to improve my skill sincase I ran into mor orcs when suddenly my sword clashed with Aragorn. He smiled and I grinned back. Fore the next few hours, we spared with each other, just happy to be able to see each other again. Though not siblings by blood, we cared for each other as though we were. It was nice to see my dear brother again.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL


	3. Chapter 3

ignore the spelling. Too lazy to fix it. Its late and it has been a long week. xp

* * *

Aragorn and I had sparred for hours before he called an end to it.

"It is late, we should stop." He suggested. I insisted we continue and argued that I had not grown weary. He would not hear of it. "It has been a long and tiring day, especially for you." He said as he stepped closer and took my sword. He Kissed the top of my head before speaking. "Do not over do it. Everyone ha their limits, even you, sister." He says as he puts a hand on my head. I send a playful glare at him and he merely smiles and ushers me into the hallway.

We walk in silence for a bit. Eventually, he breaks the silence. "Have you been on any adventures recently?"

I shake my head." I had been wandering aimlessly in the forest when a bird from Gandalf came to me."

"I see. I am glad you have arrived relatively safely. The world is growing darker each day. Evil is slowly creeping across the land." He warns. I nod my head. "I have seen it as if it were a shadow. The woods grow darker and nights colder. AN evil cold. I pray your Frodo will be the end to it all." I stop and turn to Aragorn. "I will help him whith whatever I can. If he needs a fighter I will fight, a guide, I will be. He should not go on a journey alone."

Aragon chuckles. "So says the one who has done nothing but spend her travels alone. Now, it is time for rest. You can speak with him tomarrow after the meeting. Goodnight, Deirdre." I smile. "Goodnight, Aragorn." I step into my room and close the door. I pause and breathe before turning to find my breeches and tunic. I find a black one. It is perfect for this.

I throw on myclothes and my worn leather boots. I try to grab my hair when I remember it is gone. Looks like I will be leaving it down. I grab my bow and arrows, throw them over my shoulder and head to my large balcony. It Looks over a waterfall, but the waterfall is so large it begins above the building I am in. There is a wal of stone a leap off the balcony. So I do just that. I take a running leap off the balcony and fly towards the wall. As I slam against it, I tcling to th roots, vines, rocks, anything I can get my hands on. I pause to breathe and look down upon the river and courtyard. I can even see one of the orchards. I see people wandering alone and I see the guards switching with others. It is a quiet night in Rivendell, which means I have to leave for adventure. I climb upwards until I reach the very top of the cliff. I took off running into the woods. It was gradually going down. As I ran further, the hill got steeper. I was running down the mountain. And I felt free. Eventually the ground leveled out. I would be entering the plains soon.

I longed to hear the music of the plains again. The wind singing and whispering at night with a fool moon. I had become so acostomed to it that I could no longer sleep with out it.

With a burst of energy, I burst out of the woods and kept running on the plains. I ran all the way to the top of a rock formation and stood staring at the sky. I waited to hear the music but it never came.

There was not a single sound. It was coldly quiet. Dead almost. There was no wind. No music. Nothing.

I felt panic rise in me. Soemthing was wrong. There was no way the evil could have made its way this quickly. I lept from the rocks and ran to the crest of a hill not too far off. I did not climb the second formation of rock but stood next to it. I stared across the plains to look for something to explain this occurance.

As I scanned the almost hidden horizon, my eyes darted over a figure in the shadows of a hill. It was inching its way towards me. It resembled a beast with a rider. My eyes squinted in the darkness.

There was a cloud hiding the full moon. It passed and the moon illuminated the plains revealing a warg and its rider. I stared in fear as it charged at me. I turned and sprinted as fast as I could back to the forrest where I could hide and climb.

I could hear it howl in the silent night. A chill of horror washed through me as I heard screeching and flapping of wings. The adrenaline drove me to run faster. My breathe quickened and my heart was about to burst from my chest in fear. I could feel the cold air biting my arms and my bow and quiver beating my back.

My bow. I have a weapon, I can fight! I was a few yards from the forest when I stoped and turned while pullin gout my truted bow and an arrow. I noched it and aimed for the crest of the hill and waited seconds before letting it fly.

It pierced the head of the rider but the warg still ran towards me. I pulled another arrow out and tried to noch it but the beast was too quick and it tackled me to the floor. I felt its mouth encase my arm and it bit down hard. I screamed in agony so loud I would be surprised if Rivendell did not wake at the sound. My other arm came up and shoved the arrow into its eye. The warg backed off and thrashed around trying to remove it. I crawled and eventually picked myself up and sprinted. I struggled to fly through the woods as I had done before. It seemed as if the forest was trying to slow me.

I heard the screeching and wings of flying demons as they drew near and my body grew colder. I pumped my legs faster and faster until I triped over a root. I let out a yell a I fell down the hill and landed at the bank of the river.

The river that led back to Rivendell. I hauled myself up and rn parallel to it. I looked over my shoulder to see a black cloud of bat-like creatures swarming towards me. I lept into the river and sawm as deep as I could and attempted to rest. I saw losing blood and stamina. With the ebbing adrenaline, I could feel pain erupting over my body.

When I finaly needed air I swam to the surface and broke it as quietly as I could. The swarm had passed but were still within earshot. Quietly I crept onto the bank and walked in the direction of Rivendell.

* * *

In Rindell~

While Deirdre was scaling the walls, she was unaware of watchfull eyes that were focused on her. The young elf prince she had spoken briefly with at supper had seen her jump from the balcony and he watched her as she started to climb. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and curriosity.

"Legolas!" The young elf turned at the sound of his name to see his old friend Aragorn. A smile graced his features. "Aragorn, how are you , my friend?"

"I am well. I hope your travels were not too tiring." He said good naturedly as they greeted each other. "Not bad at all. But Aragorn, I must ask, the woman you seem so close to, why would she be climbing out of Rivendell?"

Aragorn's eyes furrowed in confusion until Legolas showed hime what he was tring to ask. When Aragorn saw, he chuckled in amusement.

"She is bck to her old ways. Whenever he stoped here on her travels, she woudl scale the cliffs and run to the plains to here them sing. Or so she said."

"Strange. One would not suspect a woman to be so adventurous."Legolas announced.

"She is no ordinary human either. She holds little human blood in her veins. Mostly she has Elf and Dwarf. Gandalf is convinced she even holds magic inside her. She has been alone most of her life, wandering through middle earth. She would be the one woman on middle earth who seeks adventure and freedom rather than stability."

"I see." Legolas says. "Let us go and find a place to sit, so we can speak more comfortably." He says with a smile as he and Aragorn find a bench. THey sit and speak for a while. Telling of stories, adventures and odd happenings in a humorous tone.

Rivendell was silent in the night and held no wind or clouds. The conversatio had turned into silence. "THe night is clear and calm. I wonder if those plains are singing for her." Aragorn wondered and Legolas nodded. Then a cold breeze whipped into Rivendell and caused LEgolas to jump to his feet and turn towards the cliffs. He narrowed his eyes.

"What is it? What do you see?" Aragorn asked as he too rose. "THe wind, it carries fear and anger. Hidden in evil. What could have caused a gust so cold?"

They sat and listened intensly, waiting for another gust or a beast to appear.

Surely enough, another gust of wind came but was not noticed. For with the wind, came a scream that made their blood run cold and shivers run down their backs. THey could hear people being woken by it. It was full of pain and shock.

But Aragorn would know the voice anywhere, no matter the distance or emotion.

"Deirdre!" he whispered as he turned and ran back to the palace in search of Gandalf, Legolas right bhind him.

* * *

I trudged along the bank of the river, exhausted. I looked at the situation. I was weaponless, my bow was lef tin the plains as was my quiver. All I had was a small dagger in my boot. I stopped to retreive it. I had to force myself to get back into a standing position. I breathed heavily and looked at my arm. It hurt so bad. At least it had almost stopped bleading. I should stop and try to clean it, but I needed to get back as soon as possible. I kept walking uphill.

I had walked a decent while and decide to stop for water. I kneeled on the buddy banks and lifted th ecool water to my mouth. WHil drinking i heard a twig snap. I look behind me to see the damned warg. I froze, waiting for it to make the first move.

THe moment i saw its muscles tense i was sprinting up the mountain begging my adrenaline to kcik back in. I pushed myself to run faster.

Faster, faster! I pumped my arms and legs. i could hear my panting and the wargs breathing. I am sure my heart had stopped by now.

I noticed the watr was getting faster. THe edge was near. I pushed myself faster and burst through the tree line.

The warg was still behind me. The edge of the cliff was still a few yards away. The warg was so close. I stretched my legs farther and once i made it to the cliff i put everything i had into my leap off it, towrds the water.

As i jumped i heard the cry of a dying warg and assumed a guard had taken care of it. I was home. I was safe. As i plumeted to the river i kept my legs and arms straight. I dropped right in underneath the crashing waterfall. The river was still rough and fast. It sucked me under and away, down the river. I fought to get air but any air i could get was accompanied with water.

* * *

The two men had almost collided with Gandalf and two hobbits as they rounded the corner. "You heard her too?" Aragorn asked of his friends.

"Yes, we must get to the water, i feel she may be there already." THye all looked confused but rushed towards the nearest section of river anyway. They stood on a bridge, watching the waterfall intently. A sound to their side cought a few of their attention. Arwen and Elrond had joined them. Arwen went to Aragorn and they held each other tightly, in fear for their friend's safetly and Elrond immediately went ot Gandalf and inquired what he thought was happening.

"She is running for her life. She is most likely injured. I cannot imagine what she has faced. Nothin has made it this far out yet."THey turned their gaze back to the waterfall.

"I had a dream of her jumping from the cliff, then I saw her drowning. I assume it was because she was in danger." Gandalf said.

"Let us hope you are right." Frodo said.

"Let us hope she is alright." Sam said.

The ones who have not spoken nodded. They sat their for a while waiting.

"Gandalf, are you sure it was not just a nightmare you had? Are you sure it held meaning?" Elrond inquired. Gandalf said nothing as he stared.

After a few moments he responded. "I am absolutely sure of it." No sooner had he said this word, a small figure flew from the cliff ad landed into the river.

* * *

I struggled and struggled to break the surface again but i kept getting tossed about and pulled down.

My body grew colder and colder as i lost energy and i could not fight as much as fatigue washed over me. Let my body be washed away with the tide. I tried to keep swimming but to no avail.

I would have thought this was my end if two pairs of strong hands had not found my arms and pulled me from the water. THe moment i could breathe i coughed up water as the two men carried me to the shore. THey set me down on the bank and i coughed up water and bile as my lungs tried to pump out the liquid and obtain more air. I felt something warm and heavy be wrapped around me, I let the people adjust it on me. I could barely feel or hear anything. All i heard were voices blending together. My vision faded and i leaned forward but steady hands kept me upright. THe shock of being caught startled me into full consciousness.

"A warg!" I blurted out. "THere was a warg and its rider. The rider is dead. ANd somethign got the warg. I dont know why they were here but they were."I sai shiver ran through me. I saw Aragorn kneel infront of me and Gandalf stand next to him. Elrond and Arwen were flanking my sides and the youung Prince elf stood behind Aragorn appearing concerned.

"Deirdre are you alright? you are bleeding. Did you get bit?" I nodded. "Any other injuries?" I shrugged. I did not know.

"Let us get you inside. Arwen will dry you off and tend your wound. Then perhaps a warm drink before you sleep." ELrond suggested. I nodded and stood. Arwen was right next to me if i needed help. I Turned and walked but my legs gave out and Aragorn caught me. "Looks as if i will be escorting you two to her room."

And with that the three of us left. I was so tired, I fell asleep before we made it inside. Aragorn had to carry me.

* * *

I had awoken in my bed. The silk sheets so cool and comfortable. The pillows smelled of mint and i buried my face in them. A pleasant breeze flew through my curtains and rustled the silk curtains. the orange light illuminated them in a way that reminded me of fire.

It was almost evening. suddenly, I realized i was late for the secret meeting that was to take place before dinner. It was evening.

I lept fromt he bed and threw on a simple pale orange dress, grabbed my sword and leather belt. I slipped into my boots and bolted out the door, geatfull my hair was short. As I ran i ran my hand threw my hair to straighten it. I ran to the pavilion where the meeting was held and and didn't slow until I had reached the cirlce of chairs. I stopped and scanned the area, searching the faces and for a seat.

"I am glad to see you are well enough to join us, Deirdre." Lord Elrond said as he nodded in greeting. I nodded back and made my way to my seat, but i was stopped my a man's words.

"Surely you do not intend to allow this woman to join us!" I turned to the man, fire in my eyes.

"Is there a problem with me being a woman?" I challenged him. "In fact there is! No woman should be permitted to sit in the coucil of officials. It has no concern of you. And women are too week to be able to fight! Look at you! you are so weak you cannot even have a normal sized sword! You must have a smaller blade. WHat good is a blade such as that against a man or an orc?" He said as he rose and walked to me in an effort to escort me out. I drew my sword and pointed it under his chin.

"Lay one hand on me and you will lose it." He glared at me and i met his gaze. "You are a woman, what are you even here for? I doubt the Elven King would request you here." He spat at me.

"On the contrary I did request her presence here, as did Gandalf. Her skills with the sword could match and outdo most men of Gondor, but her true skill lies with the bow. I assure you her strength and purpose here need not be questioned." Elrond said. His tone suggested the man return to his seat. And he did. Deirdre found her seat next to Frodo. She smiled tiredly at him and he returned it with a weary smile of his own.

Elrond began the meeting.

* * *

**Hello everyone! i hope you enjoyed this! i am so sorry i had not been updating i ahd been working at a camp all summer! i hope this is good. feedback is always wanted, as are ideas.**

thank you for reading! i love you!

-Scarlet


End file.
